Out of Site
by Karen42
Summary: Tummi and Cubbi use magic to turn invisible.


Out Of Site
    
    by Karen42
    
    If there were ever a great group of inventors, they were the Ancient Gummis. They invented, the speed tunnels and the Gummi berry juice and they had controlled magics so powerful that Tummi could only dream of harnessing the smallest bit of it. Well, a little more than a bit of it if this spell worked. He'd have a way into Grammi's cupboards and a way to eat still more food.
    
    Cubbi watched Tummi turn the spell over and over again in his hands, "This couldn't be easier." Tummi said as his hat drooped farther down on his indigo furred face. "See? A little juice here, a few leaves and wham-o. I'm invisible. Then I can sneak past Grammi and eat all the Gummi berry pies I want.
    
    "I don't know Tummi, Grammi might hear you and hit you with her broom." Cubbi was younger and lighter purple and had better ideas for the potion, "But if it works, we could sneak into Duke Igthorn's and trip all the ogres..."
    
    Tummi gave the younger bear a stern stare, "We are Gummi Bears. We do not trip ogres...Unless they're trying to eat our pies. C'mon Cubbi, pies." He patted his growling stomach. "I can't wait for my one small slice at dinner. My stomach needs food!"
    
    Cubbi laughed, "Okay, Tummi. We'll test it out on Grammi's kitchen. Then...maybe we can rescue fairies from trolls with it and be heroes!" Cubbi whipped out his wooden sword.
    
    Tummi backed away, "Yeah okay, just don't stick me...I've got splinters from the last time we tried to be heroes."
    
    Cubbi put the sword away as Tummi read the incantation aloud, "Turn us bears round the light. Make us suddenly out of sight."
    
    "That's it?" Cubbi asked.
    
    "Yup." 
    
    "Nothing's happening."
    
    Tummi stared down at his hands, "It isn't?"
    
    "No....Oh." Cubbi watched sparkles whirl up around Tummi and he vanished into thin air. "Tummi?"
    
    "I'm here." Tummi's voice was somewhere in front of Cubbi but all he cold see was the great hall and it's wooden walls with the pictures of famous ancient Gummi's on it. 
    
    Then Cubbi saw the sparkles around his own feet as they disappeared, "Oh!" He exclaimed before popping out of sight himself. Then he could see Tummi again but he was transparent, "We're ghosts!"
    
    Tummi jumped, "Where? What? Us...Noooo. We're just invisible together. Let's go get some pie."
    
    Cubbi followed the see-through Tummi into Gram's kitchen. Tummi held a finger to his lips as the scent of fresh Gummi berry pies came to his nose. Drool dripped from him onto the floor with an almost silent plop. Grammi turned around, "Huh? Who's there?" Her coarse voice asked, "Tummi?"
    
    Tummi covered his mouth to keep from answering and moved closer to the pies. Cubbi was close behind him. Grammi's spoon was being brandished by the door. Her blue dress stood out against her orange fur and she grumbled at the seemingly empty room. "I just know that Tummi is going to get in here...Boy eats like forty Gummis. Not that I don't like a good appetite."
    
    Behind her, Tummi was shoving pie after hot pie into his mouth. Cubbi snatched up one and moved it away before Tummi could eat them all. Tummi smiled and red berry crumbs fell everywhere. A burp escaped him and Grammi spun around.
    
    Grammi let out a yell, "Tummi!!!!" All but one of the pies were missing from her table. She couldn't see the boy anywhere but it had to be him! "Tummi!!"
    
    Gruffi walked into the kitchen. "What? What's all this screaming about?"
    
    Cubbi and Tummi snuck past the brown bear and back out into the great hall. Jumping up and down, Cubbi grabbed a hold of Tummi and they both started laughing. Sunni wandered into the hall and heard them but since they were still invisible, she couldn't see them.
    
    "Guys?" The yellow bear frowned, "Guys? Are you two hiding again? This isn't funny. We're s'posta gather gummi berries before the frost."
    
    Covering their mouths, they tried to stop laughing. She stared around the empty room. After a few minutes she growled, "I always have to do everything my self!" She stomped out.
    
    Tummi frowned, "Maybe we should turn visible and help Sunni...More berries means more pies."
    
    "You just ate seven pies!" Cubbi exclaimed, "Hey! Maybe we should stay invisible and help Sunni. It'll be fun!" 
    
    "How?" 
    
    "We'll drop berries into her basket and we'll move her wheel barrow. We can pretend to be the wind or ghosts!" Cubbi hopped around, "C'mon! We can take the speed tunnels and beat her there!"
    
    "I don't know. We might scare Sunni.." 
    
    Cubbi rolled his eyes. "Her? Nothing scares her! Let's go!" 
    
    Part 2
    
    Gruffi whipped his head up just in time to see a speed car go by with no one in it. After leaving Grammi talking nonsense about spirits in the kitchen, he had come out her to pry debris out of the skids. 
    
    "Hm. Now the cars are going by with no one in them? Either I'm getting as crazy as Grammi or something else is going on here." Tapping his left hand with the pry bar, Gruffi heard the faint echo of laughter along the tunnels.
    
    ~~~~
    
    Cubbi pulled the brake on the speed car. It launched him and Tummi right up through one of the fake tree stumps. They tumbled onto the grass. Cubbi rolled to his feet. 
    
    Tummi stayed seated, "Did you see Gruffi on the tracks?"
    
    "No. But I see Sunni! C'mon! Let's go have some fun." Cubbi pulled a handful of berries off the nearest Gummi berry bush.
    
    Tummi got up and started picking berries and stuffing them into his hat where they turned see through to him and invisible to everyone else but Cubbi. Following Cubbi closer, he saw Sunni grumbling and wheeling a barrow of toward the berry bushes.
    
    Cubbi ran forward and jumped into the barrow.
    
    "Hey!" Sunni exclaimed, feeling a thump.
    
    Cubbi juggled his handful of berries, tossing them to Tummi one by one. Tummi caught them and ate them, making them vanish neatly. 
    
    Sunni gasped, "What's going on?"
    
    Cubbi jumped out of the wheel barrow, laughing.
    
    "Cubbi?" Sunni put her hands on her hips. "Where are you? I heard you laughing!!"
    
    "Over here!" Cubbi called, "Behind this tree!"
    
    Sunni followed his voice. "Where? I don't see you?"
    
    "Right here," Cubbi laughed.
    
    "Where?" Sunni stared right through him.
    
    "I'm here to," Tummi said.
    
    "I should have known you'd be involved, Tummi. Where are you?"
    
    "Right here." Tummi answered, forgetting for a second she couldn't see him. He looked to his left, "Right next to the ogre...Ogre??"
    
    A giant yellow ogre stood in the middle of the Gummi berry bushes. "Me think I'm lost. But see bear. Maybe bears tell me how to get home."
    
    Sunni let out a shriek as the ogre grabbed her up in his meaty paws. He covered her mouth with one great finger. "You gonna help me get home."
    
    She bit his finger.
    
    He yelped but didn't let go. "I smash you."
    
    "No!" Sunni covered her head.
    
    "Okie. You tell me how to get home." The ogre unballed his fist.
    
    "Well you go down to the stream and make a left." 
    
    Tummi and Cubbi moved closer. Tummy pulled out his bottle of Gummi Berry Juice. Cubbi nodded at him. They were going to try and rush the ogre.
    
    The ogre's face scrunched up as it's elephant ears extended, "Which way is left?"
    
    Sunni pointed.
    
    "Oh. Then what?"
    
    "Then you walk down along the stream until you see a big tree..."
    
    The ogre thought about it. "I take you. You show me." He started walking straight for Tummi and Cubbi. 
    
    Cubbi yelled, "Now!" 
    
    But Tummi dropped his bottle and the juice became visible just long enough to smash all over. "Oh no!"
    
    Cubbi bounced on the ogre and pulled at its great fingers. But without Tummi he wasn't strong enough to free Sunni, "I got you Sunni.."
    
    "Cubbi? Why can't I see you?" Sunni's eyes were wide and panicked.
    
    "Go get help Tummi!" Cubbi bounced on the ogre a few times but the ogre was just to big.
    
    Tummi ran and jumped into a spring loaded tree stump. It tossed him into the owl hole that led to the speed tunnels.
    
    "Hurry Tummi!" Sunni called as the ogre made her point the way to Duke Igthorn's.
    
    Part 3
    
    Tummi landed in a heap in the great hall. "Grammi! Gruffi! Help!!"
    
    Gruffi came running into the great hall and slammed right into Tummi. He shook his head and stared right through him. "What the-?"
    
    "An ogre has Sunni and Cubbi's with her and I came here as fast as I can but we've got to help her." 
    
    "Tummi, calm down. Wait? Tummi? Where are you?" Gruffi waved his hand around and poked Tummi right in the eye.
    
    "Ow, Gruffi! We have to help Sunni, not poke me." 
    
    "Why can't I see you Tummi?" Gruffi asked well, gruffly.
    
    "Me and Cubbi might have snuck a peek at an ancient book to cast a spell to make us invisible...I stress might."
    
    Gruffi grimaced, "How many times have I...Nevermind. Let's go save those kids. Then I'll give you my lecture. And then I'll make you scrub the kitchen for eating the pies."
    
    "What are we going to do?"
    
    Gruffi smiled darkly, "Nuh uh, what are you going to do, you mean."
    
    "I do?"
    
    "Come on. We need to find them and fast. Where do you think Sunni would have led the ogre by now?" Gruffi opened the cabinet and grabbed two bottles of Gummi berry juice.
    
    "He wanted her to take him to Duke Igthorn's Castle." Tummi took one of the bottles. 
    
    Gruffi watched it float out of his hand and disappear with interest, before answering, "That means she's about as far away from Drekmore as possible. Let's go."
    
    "Where?"
    
    "Dunwhyn."
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Sunni pointed at the white spires of Dunwhyn Castle. "There you go! That's it. Your home."
    
    The ogre stared for a minute. "Looks better then when I left."
    
    Laughing nervously, Sunni babbles, "Yep well that's you home so now you can let me go and go to your home. There. Your home. That's what it is. Can I get down now?"
    
    "Duke say bears are tricky." The ogre grumbled. "I keep you. Duke be happy."
    
    "Oh great," Cubbi whispered from his perch on the ogre's arm, "We get the one ogre with half a brain."
    
    A voice came out of the trees, "I am the spirit of the trees. Put down the bear." It sounded a lot like Tummi.
    
    The ogre stared around him at the trees, "Who there?"
    
    "I said I was the spirit of the forest! Didn't ya hear me?"
    
    "Oh." The ogre said stupidly.
    
    "Put the bear down. Or I will attack you." Tummi said.
    
    Cubbi, being the only one who could see Tummi, saw him uncork his Gummi berry juice and look down into the bushes. Gruffi's green hat was hidden in the greenery. Tummi waved.
    
    "Bear mine." The ogre stated, "I give him to Dukie."
    
    "Her! I'm a her!" Sunni pounded its arm.
    
    "Then face my wrath!" Tummi jumped off the tree and bounced on the ogre's head.
    
    Cubbi jammed his wooden sword into the ogre's ear and Gruffi pulled tight a rope he had tied between two trees. The startled ogre took two steps backward. Tummi bounced into the center of its chest. It looked as if an invisible giant shoved it. The rope caught its legs and he tumbled to the ground.
    
    Sunni jumped free and ran for Gruffi.
    
    Cubbi took another stab at the ogre's ear before running clear. Tummi's juice wore off and he settled to the ground. All the bears dove into a tree entrance to the Gummi underground speed tunnels.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Gruffi stared at the empty space that was supposedly occupied by his two invisible bears. With a grumble he chanted, "Bears out of sight, come round and take light. Invisible to visible, light and shadow indivisible." He clapped his hands, "There that should do it."
    
    Sunni stared hard. "Nothing's happening."
    
    "Ancient magic takes a minute." Gruffi stared hard around the room. "Maybe two minutes."
    
    Cubbi appeared.
    
    "Where's Tummi?"
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Tummi put the last pie into his mouth as sparkles swum around his body, making him visible. "Uh oh." He mumbled as Grammi's spoon whacked him.
    
    "Tummi Gummi, what have you got to say for yourself?" Grammi growled.
    
    Tummi burped. "Got any milk?"
    
    End. 


End file.
